1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rollable display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is a device that displays an image. A rollable display device is a display device including a flexible display that is rollable onto a roller and unrollable from the roller. The rollable display may be rolled onto the roller to reduce a size of the rollable display device, thereby increasing portability.